


Papyrus and Flowey’s Fucked Up Platonic BDSM Thing

by AnonJ



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everything is entirely consensual, Flowey is a young adult, Gen, Informed and Enthusiastically, M/M, Other, literally copy-pasted from a discord chat - Freeform, non-sexual bdsm, not really literature style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Flowey and Papyrus have a Safe, Sane, Consensual Friendship… for a given value of Safe and Sane. (At least they have safewords)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papyrus and Flowey’s Fucked Up Platonic BDSM Thing

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 12:17 PM**

more consensual pap gore tho  [ [and then this happens] ](http://audaciousanonj.tumblr.com/post/146030637541/more-ideas-from-pap-chat-in-which-flowey-and)

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 12:23 PM**

haha i have so much.. to write..

but... pap & flowey... yes

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 1:07 PM**

i came up... with a mock-title   
for a flowey & pap fic....

Break My Bones

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 1:08 PM**

= )

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 1:10 PM**

Nice

Idea for Papyrus and Flowey discussing Self-harm title!

"Broken Bones and Buttercups"

or something

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 1:11 PM**

oh that sounds sad

but good

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 1:11 PM**

Broken Bones, Bleeding, Blistered, Bruised, Battered, and Buttercups

Brought to you by the letter "B"

Flowey discusses his Best Friends's tendencies to self-harm

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 1:12 PM**

ah that's even more sad

ugh yes Papyrus and Chara parallels ftw

####  **Ixis** **-** **Last Thursday at 1:45 PM**

hahaha

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 1:58 PM**

i...

Break My Bones   
Flowey likes to break things; Papyrus likes the pain. This isn't going to end well.

came up with a summary too -sweat-

and i got... an idea...

like

during the post paci

they still doing that, bc They Fucked Up

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:00 PM**

and one day, Flowey takes it too far (bc Pap doesnt say stop haha) and just

pap nearly fucking dies

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:02 PM**

oh no

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:02 PM**

OH WOW

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:02 PM**

they aren't used to making sure pap doesn't die

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:02 PM**

:^D

yeee

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:02 PM**

because before Flowey could just reload

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:02 PM**

YEP

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:02 PM**

The gang is all "FLOWEY HOW DARE YOU"

When they find out

Sans is furious

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:02 PM**

YES

YESYES

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:03 PM**

And Flowey's all

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:03 PM**

THAT WAS MY THOUGHTS

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:03 PM**

pap tries to calm them down

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:03 PM**

"Not  _ my _ fault he didnt use the safe word!"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:03 PM**

omg

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:03 PM**

"It's okay!  I agreed to it!"

lolll

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:03 PM**

And everyone does a double take

0_0

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:03 PM**

sidfjsfh

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:03 PM**

"Wait,  _ what? _ "

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:05 PM**

Everyone's just like "either pap just revealed he self harms to the point of threatening his life or he's into some REALLY kinky shit. I hope it's the latter"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:05 PM**

hauhasdfjhf

they will be

disappointed :>

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:06 PM**

yikes

but also good

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:07 PM**

:DD

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:07 PM**

is he unconscious during this because

him waking up expecting Flowey to be there and there are like 10 people all watching him

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:08 PM**

YES

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:08 PM**

they all start yelling at once, he's like "can I pass out again pls"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:08 PM**

omgggg

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:09 PM**

okay but like

Papyrus overdoes it a bit self harming and sans finds him unconscious

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:10 PM**

^yess

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:10 PM**

he freaks out, can't find any healing items to give him

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:10 PM**

Oh yeah, I read a fic like that

Forgot who wrote it

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:10 PM**

somehow while he's calling people asking if they have life up cream or something

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:10 PM**

i think sharada?

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:10 PM**

Flowey overhears that pap is injured

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:10 PM**

Yeah

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:11 PM**

2 minutes later frisk and Flowey show up

Flowey knows exactly what to do and starts ordering sans and frisk around

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:11 PM**

YE

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:11 PM**

frisk kinda goes with it

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:11 PM**

"Flowey? H-how do you know how to-"   
"JUST LISTEN TO ME, IDIOT!"

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:12 PM**

sans does too but he's super mad that the murder flower knows how to take care of his brother better than he does

so when pap's HP is up again he just wants to kick him out of the house so he can talk to pap in peace but what if It would be better to have Flowey handle all of it

cause clearly sans isn't able to handle something like this

they end up all sticking around when pap wakes up, awkward convos happen

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:13 PM**

aaaaaaaaaa

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:15 PM**

Flowey has just enough tact not to tell the others what he knows about pap cause he's gotta tell them himself

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:15 PM**

hhhhhhh

good

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:19 PM**

Sometimes, sometimes, Flowey can feel a twinge of  _ something _ inside him when he thinks about it. Wonder why...

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:19 PM**

yessss

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:19 PM**

And that's how he realizes his soul is coming back

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:19 PM**

omggg yes

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:20 PM**

And that he had a little bit of it since after the final battle

But being with Pap made it grow

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:20 PM**

aaaaa

####  **Lin** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:21 PM**

D'aww

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:21 PM**

i like

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:21 PM**

"So that's why you're my favorite..." he whispers to no one

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:21 PM**

eeeeeeeeeeeh AwA

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:22 PM**

Cause pap cares about him even when he's not asriel

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:23 PM**

Cause pap cares about him BECAUSE he's not Asriel

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:23 PM**

He loves both, but Flowey is Flowey

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:24 PM**

And Asriel is Asriel

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:24 PM**

Frisk wanted to save Asriel

Pap wanted to save  _ Flowey _

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:24 PM**

YES

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:24 PM**

aaaaaaaaa

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:24 PM**

EXACTLY

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:25 PM**

Q_Q

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:25 PM**

rue.... ur giving me all the feels

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:25 PM**

Their relationship will be the death of me

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:25 PM**

gO DSAME

####  **Lin** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:25 PM**

Yes good

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:26 PM**

He hears pap say "I shouldn't be alive." in his sleep

And

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:26 PM**

D:::

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:26 PM**

A tear rolls down his flower cheek

doesn't notice until he's legit crying

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:27 PM**

aww

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:27 PM**

aaaaaaaa D::

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:28 PM**

papyrus is probably like 80% of Flowey's life

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:28 PM**

GOD

yeah

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:28 PM**

YEP

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:28 PM**

cause he can't talk to anyone else, can't mess with timelines

being friends with pap is the only thing he can do right anymore

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:29 PM**

He can talk to frisk but

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:29 PM**

it reminds him? of spending time with Chara??

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 2:29 PM**

Again

Wanted to save asriel

Cause that's what a lot of players do, right? They reset several times to try and save asriel

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:46 PM**

-steeples fingers-

how

am i gonna start the Pap & Flowey fic

wherein

they are fucked up

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:46 PM**

Idk but I can wait for that

**Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:47 PM**

hehehe

im not sure how they would like

_ start _

doing that?

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:48 PM**

Flowey would injure papyrus just to see how he'd react

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:48 PM**

oooh

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:48 PM**

expecting him to trust him less at the very least

pap starts hanging out with him /more/

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:49 PM**

oh my gosshhh

like a puppy

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:50 PM**

Flowey's like "well fine, I'll just injure you again >:)"

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:50 PM**

Paps wants that tho

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:50 PM**

jfjusdgf

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:50 PM**

pap is like

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:50 PM**

pap just going YEAH OKAY!! :DDD

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:51 PM**

"Wow! I didn't know bones could do that!"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:51 PM**

oh my goddd

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:51 PM**

Right after paps says its ok

An exchange takes place

V similar to sparing flowey on a neutral run

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:51 PM**

^???

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:51 PM**

"I'll hurt you"

"OK"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:52 PM**

sdgfsgasg

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:52 PM**

"THATS FINE BY ME!"

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:52 PM**

"I'll break your fingers."

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:52 PM**

Flowey tries to escalate it to the point where pap gets upset

doesn't work

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:52 PM**

"ALRIGHT"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:52 PM**

yeS

good

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:52 PM**

so he just rolls with it

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:52 PM**

-rubs hands-

u guys are gr8

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:52 PM**

"I'll brEAK YOUR SPINE"

"PLEASE DO"

"...????????????"

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:52 PM**

"GOOD"

":D"

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:53 PM**

imagine Flowey like

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:53 PM**

"I don't understand?"

"I just can't understand"

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:53 PM**

sneaking up on him or something

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:53 PM**

"It's fine. No one does."

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:53 PM**

trips him then ties him down

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:53 PM**

"What if you want me to stop?"

"WELL... I'LL SAY SOMETHING"

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:54 PM**

pap is like "hi friend :D"

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:54 PM**

"But what if I do it in front of everyone?"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:54 PM**

aaaaaa

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:54 PM**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:54 PM**

"How will I know if you're acting or...?"

"WELL... YOU DON'T MOVE FOR BLUE ATTACKS, RIGHT?"

"SO, YOU'LL STOP IF I EVER SAY BLUE! :D"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:55 PM**

omggg

####  **carolc24** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:56 PM**

god

####  **Rue** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:57 PM**

Hnggg

####  **Zeke** **-** **Last Thursday at 6:57 PM**

It starts, because Flowey is curious.

time to wriiiite >D

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:38 PM**

heck ill stay here

papyrus low key requesting that flowey reset sometimes

If "blue" is the safeword, different shades of blue mean different things

"indigo" means papyrus wants to be held

"sky blue" means he wants to be left alone

"Navy" means he wants flowey to reset

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 3:41 PM**

"REALLY !%@{&# BLUE" means that medical attention may be necessary within the next 10 minutes

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:42 PM**

"Cobalt" means he wants Flowey to end him already

@Milka REALLY I WAS GOING FOR SOMETHING REALLY POIGNANT

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 3:43 PM**

_ Milka ran away _

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:43 PM**

Also they don't have a word for that bc they don't NEED it until PostPacifist

Papyrus is going "Cobalt" and Flowey is going "SHIT WAIT I CAN'T KILL YOU  _ FRISK _ IS THE ONE IN CONTROL"

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 3:49 PM**

"Frisk, I need you to reset! N-no, wait, don't hang up on me! I did... er... we did... well there's been an accident. No, no, everyone's fine but we could really use a reset right about now! NO, NOBODY IS DEAD YOU IDIOT---I mean, you lovely little plump red soul, don't you worry about that. So what do you say, Frisk, my best friend, everyone's best friend, could ya spare a buddy a reset? Frisk. Oh come on, just one reset! Look, I'll even talk to Sa--okay we both know I won't, but he won't mind! Trust me! Sure, sure, sure, nothing wrong with resetting a year's progress, I did it all the time! Just... could you hurry up a bit, this getting really... uncomfortable. Okay. Okay. Reset in 5 minutes, gotcha, you're the best. Really you're---what. D-do I have to say-Frisk... come on... okay, fine, FINE! [angry groan] Tha-thanks for resetting, Frisk. I looo...lo-l-l-l....ILOVEYOUOKAYNOWWILLYOUPLEASEJUSTRES--"   
  
[RESET]

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:50 PM**

Holy shit

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:50 PM**

Wait is  _ Flowey _ the one calling?

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:50 PM**

Flowey you dork

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 3:52 PM**

@AnonJ Yeah, Papyrus calls Cobalt, Flowey realizes resets are out the window and frantically scrambles around

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 3:53 PM**

"I CAN FIX THIS I CAN FIX THIS"

  
  


####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:06 PM**

papyrus, giggling breathlessly

"hehehe...ha...ha.."

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 5:07 PM**

_ SUDDENLY PAYING ATTENTION _

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:07 PM**

as his ribs are snapped off

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 5:07 PM**

yesssss

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:07 PM**

nervous, anxious giggling,

as if in anticipation of pain

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 5:07 PM**

aaaaaah yesss

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:08 PM**

while it is already happening

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 5:08 PM**

gooood

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:08 PM**

a dull ache

sharp spots of pain

but his nerves are  _ shaking _

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 5:09 PM**

aaaaaaaaah

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:09 PM**

and he can't help but giggle

whining softly

wheezing through clenched teeth

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 5:09 PM**

yesssssssssssss!!

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:10 PM**

a sudden sharp  _ tug _

"hhHHAAHh-h-h-h"

he's giggling and hyperventilating

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 5:11 PM**

yesssssss 

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:11 PM**

dizzy from lack of breath

Flowey loads back to when he first wrapped his vines around papyrus

Papyrus immediatley goes limp,

panting

giggling

memories of pain

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 5:13 PM**

o HM Y GOSH YES

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:13 PM**

memories of dizzy aphyxation

just a set of memories

fond, fond, memories

**Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:39 AM**

=)))

 

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 10:59 PM**

(From Deitale)

"And- and he'd  _ ask _ me to hurt him! That sick fucker! Didn't he know that I'm  _ soulless _ and I could've  _ killed _ him as many times as I wanted?! And I did!! I killed him so many fucking times and every time he just  _ smiled at me- _ "

 


End file.
